<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatless by steak_soda_sucks_at_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403190">Hatless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_soda_sucks_at_life/pseuds/steak_soda_sucks_at_life'>steak_soda_sucks_at_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pure Fluff Nonsense, saimatsu - Freeform, yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_soda_sucks_at_life/pseuds/steak_soda_sucks_at_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi goes to see Kaede. This time he's going to take the hat off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know what, this is dumb. I know this is dumb. And I wrote it anyway.<br/>Anyway, Saimatsu shippers, come get your food.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu's head snapped up, gaze pulling away from the project at her fingertips, catching Shuichi's attention out the corner of his eyes as he passed by her door in the hall. She only watched as he continued down the hallway after a halfhearted wave in her direction, grinning to herself with the many thoughts that flitted through her head about what he could be doing. Shuichi was always so quiet, and it was hard to tell what was going through his head. Sometimes he dropped the occasional hint as to what his routine entailed, but for the majority of the time, nobody knew what he was up to until he'd done it.<br/>
But today, right now, Shuichi was only on his way to see someone special. Now, they'd only become so special only recently, but that wouldn't stop the detective trainee from doing his best to uphold this relationship to the best of his ability.<br/>
After passing Miu's work room, Shuichi strode down to the end of the hall and turned the corner. He had hardly been watching anything but his feet, so found it necessary to duck down and skirt around someone when they came around the corner much faster than he did.<br/>
"Ah, Kaito!" Shuichi nearly whispered it, always rather breathy with his words. "Sorry, I should've been watching where I was going," He quickly apologized, tucking his hands behind him purely out of embarrassment.<br/>
"Oh hey, Shuichi! It's no big deal. Where you heading to?" Kaito inquired, more than a bit oblivious to Shuichi's anxious feelings. The detective peered out from somewhere under his locks of neatly trimmed dark hair, locking eyes with Kaito for a few awkward seconds before finding his words again. Gee, he always managed to make things so weird.</p><p>"I was...going to see what Kaede was doing," He admitted softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Why did he always find it so embarrassing to admit he was going to see the person he could now call his girlfriend? They'd been close even before that, anyway!<br/>
No matter, it wasn't like he needed to be a perfect romantic, especially if it wasn't even around Kaede. Even though he would prefer things go as smoothly as possible, he was about as smooth as a bag of rocks.<br/>
"Ohhhh, I see!" Kaito nodded knowingly. Or, as knowingly as a man who has no real experience with relationships can be. "You should lose the hat though, man, I think she'll like you better without it," He stated pointedly, gesturing a hand towards the baseball cap sitting atop Shuichi's head.<br/>
Take off his hat? Well, he supposed he could do that. He didn't do so very often, but there seemed to be nothing he could lose by taking it off just for her.<br/>
"I...yeah, alright, I'll take it off when I get there. Thanks," Shuichi honestly didn't know what he wanted to be thanking Kaito for, but anything to assure the astronaut trainee wouldn't nag him about it.<br/>
"Not a problem, dude! Now go get the girl, don't let me hold you back here!" And with those nearly shouted words, and a heavy slap to the back, Shuichi was on his way again, in his mind, probably to make a big fool of himself.</p><p>"Shuichi? Is that who?" Kaede asked the phone in her hands.<br/>
"Yeah mush-brain!" Miu's snippy tone came through from the other end. "Saw virgin-murder-mystery on his way that way just a second ago!"<br/>
Kaede rolled her eyes a tad, but smiled to herself. Miu could be a handful to deal with, but at least she was a reliable friend when it came down to it. Although Kaede wasn't sure why Miu would call just to tell her Shuichi was coming to see her, even if it was her "business" to know everything "juicy" that went on behind the scenes in this school. She made it her business. Kaede didn't approve of her being so nosy, but nothing to do about it she supposed.<br/>
"Alright, alright, well thank you for informing me. I better go now, he's probably going to get here any minute now," Kaede informed, really just needing any reason to have Miu stop yelling random profanities at her.<br/>
"Okie dokie, don't you weirdos do anything too wild in there! I'll talk to ya later, piano girl," And Miu left no room for debate, the call ending not two seconds later. Kaede shook her head, pocketed her phone, and got up to straighten up her dorm before Shuichi made it over there.<br/>
No sooner had she finished fluffing the pillows on the small couch in her room, than a timid knock came at the door. Almost like whoever was on the other side was afraid of something or other. </p><p>"Shu!" Kaede greeted as she swung open the door, startling Shuichi on the other side.<br/>
"Ah, Kaede!" He spat out almost immediately. "You came quick!" Kaede could only smile at this reaction, choosing to stay quiet and reach out to take ahold of his wrist, leading him into her dorm.<br/>
"Shuichi, you're not wearing your hat," Kaede commented, pointing towards the couch. She took the space beside him as he took the seat, gently looping her fingers around his.<br/>
"Oh, right...I..um, well, I thought you'd like it that way-" Shuichi bit on his lower lip, casting his gaze down towards the floor rather than looking at Kaede.<br/>
"Oh, really? Shuichi, you should go without it a lot more!" Kaede exclaimed, leaning over to look more directly at him. "You look nice without it, I think no hat suits you better," Sealing this statement with a definitive nod, she scooted a little closer to his spot on the couch.<br/>
"...You..really think so, Kaede?" Shuichi mumbled, looking up from the floor to meet eyes with her. Kaede only beamed, nodding and leaned forward to place a quick kiss to his cheek.<br/>
"Yes, and I think I'll find some nice hair clips to accessorize with,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>